1. Technical Field
This invention refers to the standard dental prosthesis for bovine animals that brings a solution to the worn down teeth in each and all grades thereof, with mechanical retention in the waist of the lower premaxilla.
2. Prior Art
See Argentine Patents Nos. 020100491 and 050100253 for the art state.